Smoking Ace
by imjustaScarecrow
Summary: Smoker x Ace Fic. What happens when Ace and Smoker get locked up together and a mad mayor wont let them out. Find out in this one shot. If you want more you'll have to say so.


This is a One Shot Story if you like it enough I'll make it longer, but you have to tell me you like it and when I get 20 people who say so I'll extend the story. Until that time it will remain a short story.

* * *

Smoking Ace

"Way to go dumb ass," snickered Ace in the corner of the jail cell. His hands were behind his back and cuffed by iron chains, but even in the darkness of the cell his wide white smile shown through.

"Shut the hell up, if you had just given yourself up, we wouldn't be in this situation," Smoker growled sitting Indian style up by the bars he had his arms chained behind his back with **kings stone, **witch is a type of stone that negates the powers of the devil fruit.

"Oh yes, I am just going to turn myself in so you can cart me off to your Navy prison, where they can torture me and starve me to death, yeah I'll do that. NOT!"

"Shut up!" Smoker yelled

"Why should I, it seems to get on your nerves, hell I think I might start singing," Ace taunted.

"Shut up, someone is coming," Smoker said looking back as Ace and giving him the kind of glare that would make a possum roll over dead.

"oh, why didn't you say so."

"Well what do we have here, two misbehaving pirates I see," called out a fat man in an orange and red plaid suet, with a matching cowboy hat on his head. His hair was obviously a wig; it was white and looked like the curlers hadn't even be taken out.

"I'm not a pirate, I am Commander Smoker of the Navy."

"Yeah I'm in the Navy too," called Ace being an annoyance.

"Shut up you ideate!" Smoker yelled.

"That is what they all say son, but I've been the mayor of this town for too long to fall for those child's tricks. No, I think not, you two are pirates, simple as that, and you will both rot in this jail cell," said the mayor walking away from them.

"I'm not a pirate, call the Navy, my name is Smoker," Smoker yelled his face pressed against the bars, but the mayor was gone and had probably brushed his comment off like a bothersome fly.

"Guess you and me aren't so different as you think, at lest that is what the mayor seems to think," Ace snickered.

"Shut the hell up you God Damn Pirate!" Smoker yelled his face turning red with anger and stem funneling out his ears, literally. _Smoker' Mind: "I am going to kill him, no death is too nice, I'm going to torture him till he begs to die. Then I'll kill him slowly till he begs to live, and that's when I'll kill him._

"Sorry didn't know you felt so strongly on the subject, sheesh, anyway you better be nice to me," Ace grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Because in a few minuets I'll be busting out of here and if you want to come with me you better be nicer to me, or I'll just leave you here," Ace smiled like a devil.

"How?"

"They may have used **Kings Stone** on you, but they used simple iron on me. I'm melting the metal as we speck but it is going to take a day or so before I can get all the way through," Ace replied turning around to let Smoker see his progress.

"How does that help me?"

"When I'm free I'll knockout one of the guards, get the keys, and un-cuff you, then well sneak out of here and go our separate ways, only to meat on the high seas another day, were you'll try and ketch me and I'll run away."

Smoker took a minuet to think about the offer and since he didn't have any better ideas, "Fine I agree to your terms, we work together and go our separate ways at the end."

"That a boy," Ace laughed.

"Quite in their!" Yelled one of the guards passing by.

"Oh sorry, hey when do we get to eat?" Ace asked smiling innocently.

"Not today," The officer laughed.

"Well that's just mean," Ace frowned.

"Oh toughen up, you'll survive," Smoker grunted.

That was about the time Ace's stomach growled, "I hope so, I'm so hungry, uh," he complained.

"oh shut up, enough whining for one day."

"ok," The day went by pretty quickly and the night was illuminated by the full moon.

"When did you decide to become a pirate?" Smoker asked sitting on the opposite wall of Ace.

"I don't really know when I decided to be a pirate I guess I just always wanted to," Ace replied.

"How does that work, why would you want to grow up to be a criminal?"

"Not a criminal, I wanted to be a free man, to fallow my own law and sail the sea under my own will, with men I trust and care about. It's not about the money for me, I loot and plunder to survive at sea while the Navy is hot on my heals. I can't stay in one place for too long, or pirates like Blackbeard will come snooping around or the Navy will come looking for me and that is when innocent people get hurt," Ace replied in one of his more rare serious moods. Smoker didn't really say anything to this, he knew that each man had his own reasons, but that was not to deter him from fallowing his own ideas of justice. Ace had broken the law and that meant he had to bring him in. While it didn't have to be today, Smoker would eventually have to ketch Ace. "So what about you what made you want to be a Navy man?"

"I believe in justice, not this absolute justice bull shit that the world government vomits up, but an honest justice where bad people get what's coming to them," Smoker replied.

"Have you never questioned your ideas?"

"Once, I saw the execution of Gold Roger, just before they took his head he smiled the biggest smile a man could ever hope too. He had accepted his fate. It was at that moment I thought, "This man deserves to live, we've all made a huge mistake," but I was just a boy then, I hadn't even thought about what I wanted to be yet, there was nothing I could have done to save him, so I vowed I would become strong and make shore that every man would receive their deserving punishment."

"And who are you to decide what they deserve?" asked Ace.

"I don't know, but death isn't a punishment for a great man like Roger, he never hurt anyone that wasn't asking for it. The government was covering something up, and I've made it my life's work to find out what that is."

"So you're not just another military jockey, good for you. You know, if things had been a little different I bet you would have been a pirate."

"What!? Never!"

"what ever you say," Ace grinned.

"Are you almost done?"

"Almost, it's taking a little longer then I thought it would." Ace replied. The reason things weren't going quickly was that Ace couldn't stop thinking about Smoker. Ace liked men, that was just how he was, but he couldn't understand why he was all of a sudden attracted to Smoker, for god's sake the man was trying to put him in jail. However, the facts were the facts and Ace was finding himself drawn to Smoker. That was when a most deviant idea popped into his head, he began working at his chains more fervently till around 2:00 he was able to brake the chains. "I broke them."

"Great now we just need the keys," Smoker replied laying on his back.

"In due time," Ace replied with a very lusty look on his face.

"Ace? Why are you looking at me like that? You better not be thinking? Boy I've heard about the way you swing and let me tell you we don't share the same taste." Smoker said with some worry on the tip of each word.

"How do you know that you don't like it if you've never tried it?" Ace growled crawling tored him. Smoker tried to get up, but with his arms behind his back he found it rather difficult, and before he could get enough leverage Ace pushed his shoulders down laying him flat on his back.

"ow!" Smoker grunted, his hands grinding into the small of his back.

"Sorry, but when will I ever get an opportunity like this again?"

"Ace, don't do this," Smoker warned.

"Look you have nothing to worry about, I'm the bitch," Ace smiled.

"Oh and that makes everything better?!"

"Just calm downs and enjoy this," Ace said rubbing Smokers groin. Smoker choked back a gasp.

"Shit!" Smoker cursed, "Stop that."

"Why you obviously like it, don't fight it," Ace pulled back the rim of Smoker's pants to release his member, "See your little solder is standing at full attention, he must be happy."

"Fuck you Ace."

"Yes you will, but first how about I blow you," Ace chuckled taking Smoker into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down his thick shaft. Smoker flung his head back, it was good, but he fought it, this was wrong after all right. Ace rolled his tong along the head of his penis earning a strangled grown from Smoker.

"Fuck," Smoker cursed. Ace bobbed up and down his shaft faster urging Smoker to let go of his inhibitions and give in to his more primal side. Smoker had to admit that Ace knew what he was doing, Smoker had never been blow like this before it was mind altering. Ace knew exactly what to do, how to do it, and when. It wasn't long before Smoker couldn't hold it back any longer. He exploded in Ace's mouth and Ace drunk it all up. Ace licked his lips and kissed Smokers still partially erect cock.

"Yummy," Ace purred as he licked the rest of the cum of his lips.

"You have got to be kidding me," Smoker breathed, "Fuck, this just isn't right."

"What's not right about it, you feel good don't you?"

"That isn't the point."

"Ah so you do feel good," Ace smiled, "Would you like more?"

"It did not fell good damn it!" Smoker yelled.

"Oh now come on, don't lie, look at yourself, you mouth says no, but you body is begging for more. Just give in this one night, only one night, and you never have to think about it again, I'll never say a word," Ace coursed, but Smoker didn't want to think about it, still he couldn't help himself from considering the possibilities.

Ace sat a top him eagerly waiting his response, "One night and we never talk about it again right?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, never" Ace said like a child.

"Then take off your pants," Smoker ordered.

"With pleasure," Ace removed his pants and offered Smoker his fingers, "Suck on them."

"Why?"

"I have to prepare myself, you can't just enter me." Ace replied. Smoker took Ace's fingers into his mouth and rolled them with his tong getting them nice and juicy. Ace was getting excited, the fell of Smokers tong was mind numbing, "You must be real popular with the girls."

Smoker released his fingers earning a moan from Ace, "Very," he replied, "Now get to work, you're the one that wanted this, don't make me wait any longer," Smoker ordered. Ace inserted a finger and rocked back and forth on it. Smoker's saliva was still worm and the feel of his manual thrust and the thought of what was to come made him moan and grind against his fingers even more. The show was really turning Smoker on he didn't know why and he really didn't care at the moment, he just wanted the Pirate to hurry up. Ace flung his head back and whimpered; trying not to make much noise for fear that the guards might come and investigate, "Oh if my hands were free," Smoker promised.

"Uh, Ah, but their not, oh god um!" Ace spoke looking down at Smoker as he rolled above him.

"Well at least my mouth isn't," Smoker said taking advantage of their positions. Aces hips were right in front of him and he took Ace's cock into his mouth so that every time Ace rolled his hips he pushed himself deeper into Smoker's mouth. This flung Ace's head back and he squeezed his eyes such and bolted his mouth closed to keep from screaming, "Better keep quiet pup you don't want them to hear us do you?" Smoker teased.

"Oh god, enough I'm ready, I'm ready take me now!" Ace begged.

"Well get your ass over here then," Smoker said completely lousing himself in the sex. Ace lowered himself down onto Smoker's erect member. He slowly lowered himself down till he sat taking Smoker in completely. His ass laid against Smoker's balls. Smoker shivered and Ace's body tensed tightening up around Smokers already hard cock. "Oh god don't do that."

"Sorry, you just so big," Ace shivered.

"Why thank you," Smoker laid back, "If I weren't bound I'd help you out some, but as things are you're going to need to do all the work, think you can manage?" Smoker said with a wicked smile on his face.

"You talk like a pro, you shore you've never done this before?" Ace asked sweet already rolling down his forehead.

"You're my first," Smoker smiled.

"Well don't worry I'll blow your mind out of the water," Ace said lifting himself up and then slamming himself back down. He began to roll his hips. Smoker wanted to reach up and grab his hips but he couldn't, he cursed the chains that bound him. Smoker could only shack his head in disbelief as the pleasure ran up and down his spine like nothing he had ever felt before. Ace whimpered and bit down on his knuckles and he wished for release. "Oh god!" he cried out. Smoker couldn't help it anymore he began to trust his hips up, knocking them both off rhythm, but it wasn't long before they got back into a new rhythm. Ace silently thanked Smoker for his help by whispering Smoker's name into his ear.

"Oh yeah, do you like that," Smoker encouraged him.

"Yes, more!" Ace begged and Smoker pushed up harder making Ace cry in pleasure. "Oh god, oh god, Smoker right their, oh yes, yes!" Smoker worked harder and focused in on that one spot. He wanted Ace to scream in pleaser he wanted to scream in pleasure and they did together. Smoker came inside Ace and as Ace's orgasm rippled through him he tightened around Smoker. It was the best sex that either one had ever had. Ace collapsed on top of Smoker.

"Uff, god you're heavy," Smoker laughed.

"Sorry," Ace apologized rolling over to the side, "Look Smoker I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? That was the best sex I've had in my life, I should be thanking you," Smoker said looking in the opposite direction.

"Really, you're not upset with me?" Ace said a completely dumb struck.

"No, not really though it is a bit embarrassing," Smoker said and Ace could see the edge of his blush.

"You embarrassed I don't believe it! You know you're a whole different bread, "Ace laughed.

"What do you mean?" Smoker looked at him.

"Most men would be past angry by now, but you sit here thanking me for raping you. I just can't wrap my mind around it," Ace broke out laughing as he stood up, what stamina. He put his pants back on and helped Smoker lean up against the wall and fixed his pant back. "Does your back hurt?"

"A little yeah, you were pretty ruff."

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself."

"Stop being sorry, I like it ruff, it was perfect," Smoker said with a grin on his face that would have made the Cheshire cat proud. Ace blushed at Smoker's complement.

"What happened to not talking about it after?" Asked Ace.

"Screw that, I don't know if I'll be able to go back to women after that," Smoker blurted out instantly regretting it.

"Oh really, does that mean I've turned you gay," Ace laughed, "Welcome to the dark side, Smoker I am your father." Both men burst out laughing.

"What's with all the commotion in their!?" called a guard. Ace got up against a wall and pretended to still be bound.

"Sorry I'm just hungry is all," Ace smiled.

"Well tough shit! Deal with it!" The guard spit then began to leave.

"Oh wait don't go, I think there is something wrong with my friend," Ace said with sorrow. _Smoker's Mind: "Damn talk about a drama Queen."_

"He looks fine."

"He is burning up."

"So what do I care?" Asked the guard.

"Well I don't think your Mayor would be to happy to fin that one of us is dead come morning, how would that make him look, you would lose your job," Ace smiled.

"Shit, alright," the guard caved putting the key into the door and unlocking it. The guard walked in and before he knew what was happening he got knocked out by Ace. Ace grabbed the keys from his belt and unshackled Smoker and put Smoker's chains on the guard as well as wrapping the guards belt around his mouth like a gage.

"Let's go," Smoker beckoned to Ace at the door. Smoker peered out to make shore no one was coming. "It's all clear." The two men escaped the prison in less then 30 minuets and with no human casualties though there was one very unfortunate rat, poor thing was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and who would have known that Smoker was deathly afraid of rats. Oh well it was just a rat right.

"Well I guess this is good-bye," Ace said aboard a lifeboat.

"I guess so, this changes nothing I'm still going to chase you," Smoker said aboard his own lifeboat.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ace smiled. And with that the two sailed off in opposite directions. One day they would cross paths again, but when that day comes what would happen. Only they really know.

THE END

* * *

Only you can make this story go on. Tell me you like it and that you want more and I'll consider it.


End file.
